Resistance Continued
by Jxjxjxjx
Summary: My take on what could have happened after the final episode. it follows all of the character but mainly looking at what Tam's return looked like after day one and like the bigger resistances fight and how they would have fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Kaz rolled out of bed with a groan. He had no idea what time it was or how long he was out. The last night celebration of beating the first order and a few drinks at Aunt Z's had took its toll. But Kaz suspected that getting beat up on that star destroyer had more to do with it. He raised his head and looked around, Neeku was already gone, but Tam was still there, lying in her bunk staring up at the ceiling tiles. Kaz scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed himself out of bed.

"Hey Tam." Kaz said, walking over to her.

"Hey Kaz." Tam said hesitantly but let the conversation drop.

"Uhh" Kaz started rubbing the back of his neck. The awkwardness was heavy in the air. "So do you want to go see what Yeager has for us to do today." He said a nervous and unsure look on his face and in voice.

Tam for her part felt equally as awkward. Yesterday's victorious afterglow had made it easier for her to act as if everything was normal. "Uh yeah I guess." She replied. They started towards the tower. Tam figured it was still pretty early for most people as they walked through pretty much empty halls. Most had celebrated at Aunt Z's until the wee hours of the night. Yeager had been fine will her after the battle, everybody had, but she knew that her and Yeager still had problems that would not go away overnight and she had no idea how Captain Doza felt about her being here.

"I've never been up here before." Tam remarked. As they approached the command deck.

"Yeah Doza opened it up after we left Castalon." Kaz replied, he seemed to be more comfortable now. They had drifted into an easy silence during the walk.

"Ah Kaz, Tam you are here good. I thought I would need to wake you." Neeku said as they neared. Tam could see Yeager, 4D, Venisa Doza, and Torra all there working away at the computer stations.

"Hey Neeku" Kaz said waving. "So Yeager what do you want us to do?" he asked.

"I need you guys to work on the stabilizing thrusters" Venisa cut in before Yeager could respond. "They took quite a bit of damage and we need to fix them before we can jump anywhere." She said.

"Right" Kaz said. "Where are we going?"

"Where still figuring that out, but for now we have a lot of work to do before we can go anywhere and there is a good chance that the first order will come looking soon." Yeager said.

"Right we'll get right on it. Come on Tam." Kaz said and they left.

* * *

"I know Tam defected and she will us now, but I don't think we should tell her anything sensitive yet." Yeager said in a low voice joining Venisa on the upper deck. He trusted her allegiance, but anything more would need to be proven.

"I agree. She still must prove herself trustworthy, but it isn't a lie, we don't know where to go." Venisa said keeping her voice low too. Neeku was humming away completely ignorant to the conversation and Torra had her head underneath one of the consoles.

"Have you heard anything from your resistance friends?" Yeager asked.

"No but I haven't tried since before the battle and we are so few now that it doesn't matter. everyone's just trying to survive." Venisa said averting her eyes in vailed worry.

"We need a plan getting this station fixed isn't going to be a problem for much longer. And the first order will come looking." Yeager said. He knew their luck would not hold much longer, it never did.

"Yes I'll go get Imanual. Meet us in his office in a few minutes." She said leaving the command deck.

"I don't suppose you'll tell us what that was about?" Torra asked pushing herself to her feet and giving Yeager her best cute face.

Yeager Laughed "no there's nothing to tell, Torra. Make sure to get the deflector shields and communication fully operational. We'll be back soon." He asked Neeku about his progress and took his time heading to Doza's office he knew the Dozas would likely be a few more minutes anyway. Venisa had somehow convinced the captain to sleep in after a few weeks of him barely getting any sleep because of being chased by the first order and everything else that had happened.

"Jerek, good let's get right to it." Venisa said as soon as he walked through the door. She might not show it as much as her daughter but she easily had just as much energy as Torra. Granted, she channeled it far better.

"Can't I drink my caf first." Doza almost whined to his wife.

"You'll be fine, you can listen and drink it." she said airily. Captain Doza glared at Yeager seeing the smirk on his face. Both men sat and turned to face Venisa.

"Ok, we need to figure out where to go." She said. " we all know we are sitting here on borrowed time waiting for the first order to show up and see what happened."

"I'm open to suggestion." Doza sighed "technically we can jump now it just would not be smooth coming out of hyperspace."

"The stabilizing thrusters are being fixed by Kaz and Tam as we speak." Yeager said to him. "I think anywhere we jump they will find us. The first order all but rules the galaxy now." Venisa had told him of what she had seen and he was surprised at how fast the first order had flourished and taken control of the galaxy.

"Yeager's right there's nowhere safe now." Venisa sighed, sitting down in the other chain next to Yeager.

"Do you want us to rendezvous with Organa or the other resistance fighters?" Doza asked leaning forwards to his wife.

"No I don't even know where they are and we are so few." Venisa said her voice resigned.

"Well we need supplies, parts, food and it would be nice to see the sky again." Doza started. "What trade out post can we get to and aren't controlled by the first order?"

"Well we know that wild space the western reaches and most mid rim worlds are controlled by the first order." Yeager said. "Florrum or Lothal."

"Florrum is closer and more under the radar." Doza ageed.

"Then it settled. Once repairs are finished we head to Florrum." Venisa said.

"One other thing, what are we doing about Tam" Yeager asked. "I know she defected and I believe she on our side now but I don't trust with intel and sensitive stuff yet."

"I agree. I would also like to see if she knew anything of use that might help use against the first order." Venisa said nodding along.

"Very well, tell the other discreetly." Captain Doza said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Synara" Kaz said as the former pirate ran into them on her way out of her quarters.

"Hi Tam, Kaz" she replied to them. "What are you doing?"

"Doza is having us fix the thrusters, hey can you help?" Kaz asked eagerly.

"Well…"

"Aw come on I haven't seen much of you in awhile. Come on." Kaz whined.

"I don't see why not, lead the way." She gave in and they continued down the fueling station.

"What have you been up to anyway? You know since the pirates left." Kaz asked nerves creeping back into his voice.

"Well I have been working on things here and there and uh Neeku's battle droids I been helping him update them." Synara answered as they got off the lift in the rear compartment of engineering.

"Neeku's battle droids?" Tam asked as Kaz struggled to open the maintenance panel.

"Yeah Kregan tried to overthrow Doza and Neeku tricked by rewiring the old battle droids he tried to use." Kaz explained. "Hey, Hey!" He exclaimed, "it looks like the capacitor terminals are just fried. Can you give me the whatcha ma call it? "

"So you and Neeku stopped Kragan, Synara?" Tam asked handing Kaz what he needed. She had little knowledge of what had happened on the colossus since she had left.

"No, Kragan kept me in the dark." Synara said looking down.

"But hey you help us when it counted. You both did." Kaz said smiling at them reassuringly.

"It's a little different Kaz." Synara said a cool edge coming into her voice.

"Ah come on Synara, we're all friends again right?" Kaz said hopefully.

"Are we?" Tam said her voice turning hard. "Kaz, you were a resistance spy and lied to us for months. Synara, you were a pirate spy and lied to us for weeks and then didn't stop them from trying to take over the Colossus." Tam said frustration and anger coming through now.

"Well, at least no ever died or got hurt because of me." Synara shot back.

"Woah woah." Kaz tried to interrupt.

"Really didn't you help Kidnap Torra?" Tam growled.

"I didn't know that was their plan. Just because Kaz is quick to forgive, does isn't me I am. I've learnt better." Synara snarled now nose to nose with Tam.

"Really you don't seem to know a lot. How is what I did any different from Kaz did."

"It's not but Kaz's bosses aren't as evil. I don't trust him but he can't lie." Synara returned crossing her arms.

"Hey I was a good spy and I was doing it for a better galaxy." Kaz said through gritted teeth. "Beside you still protected the pirates even though you knew they were up to no good."

"They were my family! They raised me, they protected me. And I always helped to stop it." Synara said turning on him.

"There pirates! Literal pirates." Tam shot back crossing her arms.

"Hey I didn't turn my back on my people."

"No they turned their backs on me." Tam said waving her arms in the air. "You all lied to me. You both, Yeager, even Neeku excluded me! And you expected me to trust you, when my life was shit ever since you arrived Kaz." Tam turned away from them. "Like I said we don't know each other at all."

They all fell silent, turning away from each other. Tam studied the wall, it was crazy to realize you little you could know about a person and still trust them and care for them. She had been close friends with all of them yet Tam didn't know anything about Synara or Kaz's past and she hadn't shared her own their. Maybe didn't matter as much as she thought, maybe she knew what kind of people they were regardless of the fact that they didn't know each other or that they had lied and betrayed each other for their own reasons.

"Well let's get to know each other." Kaz said trying to be enthusiastic. "Tam you're right we don't know each other like we should." he continued more seriously. "We can play 21 question eh, eh"

Tam and Synara glanced at each other. "Okay Kaz you go first." Synara said giving in.

"Well Synara, Tam. What is your favorite color?" Kaz said over dramatically.

* * *

"We'll see you later Synara." Kaz called and Tam waved as they left their friend as she head to Aunt Z's for some food. Tam and Kaz continued up to the command deck. Torra and Neeku weren't there anymore but Hugh and Norrath were there with the Dozas and Yeager.

"Ah good job on the thrusters guys." Yeager said as they walked over to him.

Venisa turned towards them. "Kaz go prep the shuttle we are leaving to meet up with the resistance tonight." She said.

"What really?!" Kaz said excitedly.

"Yes you are part of it aren't you?" Hugh said throwing an arm around him and dragging him along.

"Do guys have anything else for me to do?" Tam asked shyly.

"Actually you can pack." Venisa said. "You know more about the first order than anyone else in the resistance. We would like you to help us." She explained.

"Ah, sure thing, but I don't know what help I would be I was just a pilot." Tam shrugged.

"Yes but that would help. Trust me anything you could tell us no matter how small would help."

"Then yes of course I would love to help." Tam said determination coming through in her voice.

* * *

"Come on mom, Please" Torra pleaded as she and Venisa walked out of the Ace's lounge.

"I don't think so mi hija." Venisa sighed shaking her head.

"But I want to see this resistance that Kaz won't shut up about." Torra continued to plead ignoring her mother's comments. "Beside your already taking the shuttle there is plenty of room."

"The answer is still no Torra."

"What if I get dad to agree?" Torra asked hopefully. Usually if she could convince one of her parents she would get her way.

"IF you convince your dad, we'll talk about Torra. BUT I make no promises." Venisa sighed giving in.

"Yess!" Torra cried jumping for joy. "Thanks mom." Venisa smiled watching her go, someway Torra was still the 10 year old girl she had left all those years ago, in other ways she was her own person barely a still a child. Venisa just hoped Imanual had more resolve on this than she did. "Hey I hope you haven't become that good at manipulating your father." Venisa called after her in mock accusation planting her hands on her hips.

"Hey I learnt from you - the best." Torra replied cheekly as she ran off, leaving Venisa shaking her head.

Sometime later Venisa made her way up to the command deck. She had barely entered when Torra ambushed her.

"Mom! Dad said yes." She told her. Venisa immediately made eye contact with Imanual. He for his part was mildly glaring in irritation at their daughter.

"No I didn't" He said.

"But he didn't not agree." Torra argued.

"I said we would talk about." He said stepping towards them and crossing his arms.

"Neeku take Torra and Kaz to Flick's to get these parts. Now please." Yeager said as he saw Venisa further narrow her eyes at both of them. Yeager lead the younger three away.

"Comm me if anything comes up 4D." Imanual said with a sigh as he gestured for Venisa to lead the way. They entered his office and he sat down heavily on the couch looking up at her.

"I don't like the idea of her going, but she…" He trailed off

"Imanual, I know she almost an adult but the keyword here is almost. She's done a lot but the resistance has an even better chance of being attacked than we do." Venisa said slightly exasperated.

"I know, but, She made a fair point that wasn't my place to argue." Venisa didn't say anything, knowing that he would continue. "She said she had a right to see what took you away from us." He didn't look at her while he said that, knowing it would hurt her. But he locked eyes with her now as she sunk into the couch next to him.

Venisa shook her head slightly. "I don't know" she murmured. "I don't know what to say." dropping her gaze. She felt her husband reach out for her and take hold of her hands in his.

"She knows why you left." His voice was soft but firm. "She doesn't blame you, but I think she wants to understand. We've been attacked by the first order so many times now, and she didn't grow up like us under the empire. She thought, WE taught her that the New Republic would never let something like this happen. She wants to know why they failed, why this is happening."

Venisa squeezed his hands letting him know thank you, she was almost grateful that Torra had told her this through her father. It might have broken her to hear those words out of her daughter's mouth. "And you think showing her the resistance will help her understand this war, Imanual? I don't understand what happened and why it happened." Venisa said pulling one hand way to push her hair out of her face tiredly.

"I think if you want the Colossus to fight with the Resistance than we better come up with a way to convince people that they are the right choice to support. I mean Torra knows the First Order is worth fighting, but that doesn't mean the Resistance is worth fighting for. All she knows is you and Kaz are part of it. If we can't convince our daughter of that, how can we ask everyone else to support us in this fight." Imanual said leaning back into the couch looking up at the ceiling as if it would somehow have the answers.

"You're right." Venisa sighed. "Kaz and Torra and even Tam, they have no idea what they are signed up for. We saw that after the Dantonii mission. Tam know what war is and she also left the first order for that reason. The other they still think this is a fun adventure." she put her head in her hands. "Force Imanual. They really have no idea."

"I'd rather you show them. Before they learn what war is, like Tam did. I don't like it but…" He didn't need to finish. Venisa sat back leaning into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay" she said resigned against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head pulling her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

"We were coming out of hyperspace in five. Turn off the game." Venisa called over her shoulder to the three kids. They were all taking turns playing some holo game as they had for most of the trip. The shuttle lurched as it came out of hyperspace. Before her she could see Hugh and Norrath's x-wings a head of her make their way towards the mud colored planet below. She came on the radio to call out their approach as they descended. Torra and Kaz came over to stand over her shoulder, both were brimming with excitement. Tam on the other hand hung back, her nerves finally kicking in after being distracted by the younger two. She wouldn't exactly say Tam's nerves were unwarranted, some of the more radical members of the Resistance did not believe in mistakes or forgiveness. Personally Venisa thought that was a recipe for a never ending cycle of violence. They touched down in what was little more than a clearing amongst a canyon of spires. Torra and Kaz jumped up ready to go explore, Tam followed Venisa apprehensively.

"Poe!" Kaz exclaimed as soon as he saw the other pilot.

"Hey kid, you're still alive!" Poe said approaching them. "Commander" he said to Venisa with a respectful nod that she returned.

"I could say the same about you, Dameron." She replied teasingly.

Poe shot her a grin. Sobering up he said. " We didn't know you made it off Castalon alive. Everything got pretty hectic after the star killer base."

" Yeah well there were some pretty close calls." Kaz replied rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Well i'm glad you survived, come on I'll have BB8 pull your ship into the hanger." Motioning over his shoulder for them to follow as a sheer rock face open up before them revealing the rebel base. Kaz and Torra audibly gasps and even Tam stop to marvel. As they entered Tam could see the base was visibly old navy from before the Galactic civil war. Not all the overhead lights worked and you could see the thick layer of dust that covered the corners of the hanger.

"What is this place?" Kaz asked a little in awe.

"Old septerist base, if you can believe it." Poe responded. "General Organa's friend had an old list of them figured it be the last place anyone would look, because no one would remember." They stepped into a command room off the hanger. A holo table and holo boards lit the room in a cool blue light.

"Commander Doza, I'm glad to see you again." a small older woman Tam thought was vaguely familiar said. There were two others gathered around her, both were male one an older twilek and the other an old man.

"General Organa." Venisa responded warmly. Tam's eye widened in surprise. She didn't know what she expected, but the very ordinary woman in front of her was not what she had pictured that famed last princess of Alderaan to be.

Vensia finished exchanging greetings with the others and introduced Tam, Kaz and Torra. "This is Kaz, he's one of your spies that had been stationed on the Colossus."

"I remember, we spoke briefly." Organa said. "I'm glad you survived." Shaking hands with him. Kaz nodded and smiled back his thanks.

"And my daughter Torra."

"It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name my dear."

"And their friend Tam, She is the reason why we are here. She has some information on the first order that I thought might be useful."

"Then I must thank you, anyone willing to help us defeat the first order is most welcome." Tam managed a nervous smile as they shook hands.

"So what do you all have to offer us?" The old man asked, raking a hand though white hair.

"Well first, We destroyed a first order star destroyer." Venisa said airly, but the smirk on her face rang of pride.

"Seriously?" Poe exclaimed.

"Yes, Commander Pyre and Agent Tierny are dead." Venisa explained. "Tam here was able to escape from them and help us destroy them."

"That crazy!" Poe said.

"That a good job." Leia complimented.

"Now we only need to do that a few hundred more times and will be wipe out the first order." Poe added as casually as he could.

"Hundreds?" Kaz and Torra both questioned, surprised.

"Yes they have a massive fleet, unfortunately." Leia explained. "It will all work out, we just can't lose our way."

"What kind of information does Tam have?" The old man asked getting them back on track.

"I only know what I saw. I don't know how much help that will be." Tam said speaking up for the first time.

"What do you mean, dear?" Leia asked.

"Well I really was told much." Tam said still shy and nervous.

"Do you mean you were will them?" Poe asked getting serious for the first time. Tam could see his expression closing off.

"Yes" Tam said weakly almost as if it was a question.

"Wait she just defected?" Poe asked turning to face Venisa.

"Yes, but-"

"BUT, she could be a spy all we know!" Poe exclaimed, starting to get worked out.

"Wait she not-"

"Im not-" Tam, Kaz and Torra all protested at once.

"Torra, Tam, Kaz step out please." Venisa asked and they reluctantly complied. "Yes let's talk about spies." Venisa said turning on Poe. " What are you thinking not telling me you were planting a spy on the same platform as my husband and daughter!"

"I didn't know they were there at first!" Poe shot back defensively.

"And then?!" Venisa asked indignantly.

"There was a mole on the colossus and an ex imperial seemed like a good place to start." Poe said coldly crossing his arms defensively.

"My husband" Venisa said her voice dangerously low. "You thought my husband would be a first order mole!"

"You were too close and we had to be careful! Beside I thought you two had split seeing as you had been with us for 6 years!" Poe growled back.

"Well you were wrong! Next time tell me if you have any hair brain ideas that involve my family." she said getting in Poe's face.

"You would have risked the entire resistance based on a man you hadn't seen in six years." He shot back.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Imanual. In case your forgetting he's the one that raise our daughter while I was away. If you ask me to choose between them and the resistance than it's them, every single time. They are the reason this is worth doing."

"I think we have all made our points?" Leia said her voice calm but Venisa could swear she was deadpanning slightly. Still it pacified both her and Poe. "Why don't you tell us about Tam?"

"she lived on the colossus for a while before the first order can she joined the first-order because they didn't lie to her. Naturally when she saw what they actually were she left."

"And you're sure she can be trusted?" Poe asked skeptical.

"Yes it our fault that she joined anyway."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked interested.

"We put a kid who had no business being a spy on the colossus. Kaz and Yeager lied to her, the first order were the only ones not to." Venisa explained. "It isn't rocket science why she joined."

"Just cause all your friends jump off bridge doesn't mean you should" Poe retorted opening his mouth to continue but Venisa cut him off.

"She's just a kid. They don't know what the Empire was like they are too young to understand." Venisa said "we have to show them or they have no reason to follow us."

"You're right we have make it public and broadcast our efforts, that people are fighting so they don't feel alone." Leia said, " this meeting is adjourned." Leia waited until it was just them left before telling Venisa "I'm sorry you should've been told about Kaz."

"It all worked out in the end." She responded tiredly "honestly I don't know if it would have been better know they were in danger like that."

" I know how hard it is to keep a relationship this way. You deserve to know."

" Imanual and I might've been the easiest thing about this war. He's been amazing, he and Torra, everything else is just details."

"You're very lucky."

"But that wouldn't save them" Venisa said smiling tightly.

* * *

"I gotta say Kaz this isn't what I thought the resistance would be like." Torra said as they walked around the base.

"Well, what did you think it would be like?" Kaz asked.

"I don't know more like the rebel bases that my parents told me stories of as a child but this is barely a squadron." Torra responded a little dejected.

"Yeah from what I saw before I went to castalon it was bigger. It's kinda sad now I think D'Qar hurt them a lot." Kaz said his voice, falling. Inside the cave system there were maybe forty resistance fighters and another dozen or so support people from the looks of things. Kaz would like to believe that they just had fighter squadrons out on mission or something but from the lack of well anything it made the possibility unlikely.

"It makes me scared you know, like can we even win a battle with this nevermind the war." Torra said sadly.

"I know the first order is so much bigger, it feels like it is an impossible battle to beat them." Tam said resignation in her voice.

"What if it is Kaz?" Torra said. "What if we fight and we lose and everyone we care about dies because of that?" She sounded small and scared.

"We can't think like that. Think about what your mom said about hope all we need is a spark and I'm sure the rest of the galaxy will join us." Kaz promised, putting asurance into his words. But he had his doubts too, he had no idea what had happened to his family and all of his friends were dead. How could any of this be happening? He wondered.

" Yeah maybe," Tam said not believing him at all she had seen the first order's fleets they would need a lot more than that to beat them. Hope did not fuel starship, hope did not stop blaster fire and it didn't kill stormtroopers.

"Why do you think the first order started?" Kaz asked after a few moments. "I mean I know there completely evil and all that but who would even start something like that." Kaz asked. At first he hadn't even thought about it, but Tam joining them had caused him to seriously think about the war for the first time from a bigger perspective not just the simple good versus evil he had before.

"The New Republic wasn't perfect my parents told me to trust in it but they didn't really trust it either. The New Republic didn't help much, at least way out there. We relied on the Aces, bounty hunters and pirates for things and had to fight off pirates and bounty hunters ourselves." Torra explained. She could recall during her early childhood the platform being much more dangerous and scary to her young eyes. She also remembered both her parents mentioning the struggle to bring some sort of order and control to it multiple times over the years.

"Kaz, I didn't ever see the New Republic, growing up on the edge of the galaxy. I saw the First Order more on the Colossus than I ever saw the Republic or the Resistance." Tam told him. She had bounced around a few planets and it was always local usually self appointed and corrupt authorities that governed.

"Yeah I guess I grew up in the core and yeah there was petty crime, but the New Republic was there and life was good. There were social programs and all kinds of things for the poor. I just don't see why anyone would return to the empire." Kaz said looking down to study his feet.

"Because the ships ran on time." Venisa said walking up to them with Leia on her heels. "Crime was controlled everywhere but wild space and the furthest planets in the outer rim. Sometimes, time makes you remember the good more than the bad of the empire. Especially if you never personally suffered under it."

"The new republic wasn't perfect, by no means. It did fail." Leia added.

"So why fight to bring it back?" Torra asked her eyes flicking up to her mom and Leia before going back to the ground.

"We aren't yes we want something like the Republic, but it was weak and broken we want to fix that." Leia explained Panintly to them. "You must be Tamara" She said turn toward her. "I'm glad you decided to help us. I can't thank you enough."

"Can you two find Hugh and Norrath and prep the shuttle and the x-wings." Venisa asked Kaz and Torra. "We'll leave as soon as we're done." Both of them nodded and ran off to find the two pilots. Leaving Tam alone with Commander Doza and General Organa.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Tamara, how long were you in the First order?" Leia asked as they walked.

"Not long, only a few months." Tam said, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice, but she had feeling she was failing.

Venisa opened her mouth to say something but a warning siren blared, cutting her off.

Then the side of the mountain shook at the aerial bombardment. Dust rained down on them as the three ran through the corridors trying to get to the ships. The first order had knocked the lights out with the third run at the place and now only the flickering flashes of red emergency lighting lit the passage. The sound of emergency sirens combined with the echoes of the blast made it defining as they ran. Tam just followed Venisa who was in front, trusting blindly in little more than a prayer that she knew where she was going. The much older Leia brought up the rear, though she kept up pretty well. Another rumble as the ties made a new pass on the mountain. Dirt and rocks were now falling around them, a few pebbles bounced off Tams head and she was practically eating the dust now it was so thick. The dark shapes of the support beams above were the only thing keeping the mountain from coming crashing down on their heads. Tam turned her head to look back Leia had come up short and was yelling something at them. But it's too loud to hear and the dark seems to swallow her voice. Venisa was now 10 ft a head of her now. Tam slowed to a walk still looking back as Leia came towards them, mouth open yelling silently. One hand outstretched towards them… STOP the thought came to Tam as the huge metal beam that Venisa had just reached came crashing down as the side of the passage caved in.

When dust begins to thin Tam looks up from her position curled in a ball against the other side of the passage. She glances behind her to see a mound of rubble blocking most of the passage. She gets up and sees Leia still alive walking towards her. Tam see Leia is fine runs forward to look for Venisa. Venisa is laying on the ground groaning. Thank the force she's alive Tam thinks. But as she kneels next to her she realizes it might not be for much longer. Rocks had hit her all over and she was bleeding in a few spots but the most concerning injury was where a sharp rock had cut her side open. Blood was pouring out of it. Leia reached them then.

"Quick give me your jacket." She snapped. Tam did as she was told and watched the older woman begin to wrap it around the wound. Tam helps Venisa to sit up as Leia finishes.

"That will have to do. Come we are many 50 ft away from the hanger." Leia all but yelled into Tam's ear to be heard. Venisa is looking around and trying to talk but there is no time. Her and Leia manage to maneuver her through the small crawl space still passable by some miracle. The beam had fallen at an angle completely closing off one side but the other side was still open if you were small enough lucky all three of them were small women. They could see the hanger now. A slightly heavy set man with a beard ran up to them.

"Snap get them to their shuttle and get out of here!" Leia said she gave Tams arm a reassuring squeeze and left them. Snap took Venisa from Tam and led her through the chaos of the hanger to their shuttle. Torra met them on the ram but Snap didn't stop. He placed Venisa on the seats and through good luck over his shoulder and then he was gone. Kaz, already in the pilot's chair, got the ship flying as soon as Snap had stepped off the ram. They blasted out the hanger. Tam knew the shuttle was slow, but it felt unbearably slow now. She heard the sound of battle all around them. But managed to stop her hands from shaking enough to help Torra who had grabbed the med kit to properly wrap the wound. When she heard Kaz let out a woop and the ship rocket into hyperspace she all but collapsed on the floor.


End file.
